


Sims4Stuff

by KingEcto



Category: Ocsity
Genre: M/M, o3o
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingEcto/pseuds/KingEcto
Summary: Aqui a meter lo que escriba de sims
Relationships: Kage Yasai/Haiboku Kinshitsu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

_Bzz-bzz.  
Bzz-bzz.  
Bzz-bzz.  
Bzz-   
_   
Después de unos cinco minutos, Kage por fin abrió los ojos con un suspiro. Lo primero que hizo fue alcanzar el mando de la televisión para ver la hora. Las seis de la tarde. Quizás se había pasado un poco con su siestecilla, pero no por nada se levantaba todos los días a las cinco y media de la mañana a trabajar en su huerto. Se sentó en el sofá y estiró los brazos soltando un sonido gutural.   
Oh, sí. Su teléfono. El motivo por el que se había despertado en primer lugar. No era la alarma, porque la melodía que tenía puesta no eran esas vibraciones tan molestas. Era una llamada perdida. En cuanto la pantalla se iluminó sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa boba al leer el nombre “Boku” desplegado sobre el menú de desbloqueo.   
Hacía años que conocía a Haiboku Kinshitsu, pero jamás había estado tan cercano a él como ahora. No había que confundirse, siempre había considerado a Boku su mejor amigo. El problema era si Boku le correspondía… Probablemente no. Boku solía llevarse muy bien con Kenny durante esa época… Pero ahora todo era distinto. El primer cambio fue cuando Genki se marchó a América. Su grupo de amigos simplemente… Se alejó.   
El primero en cortar el contacto de forma disimulada fue Naoki. Empezó a volver a juntarse con la gente más guay de su clase, sobretodo con un chico que sospechosamente se parecía un poco a Kazeki.   
Luego fue Lyel. Cuando Boku tuvo que ser internado, la relación entre Kenny y él quebró del todo… Y nunca volvió a ser la misma. Kenny probablemente le dijo a Lyel que no saliera más con Boku, y conociendo al Belrose haría lo que sea que su príncipe le dijera.   
Y así quedaron dos… ¿Dos? Bueno… Minato y Arlo también estaban ahí a veces. Pero… En realidad eran ellos dos los que quedaban en el parque simplemente para comer o beber y pulular por la ciudad. Minato y Arlo a veces se acoplaban, pero no es como si les hubieran invitado.   
El segundo cambio se produjo cuando Genki volvió. Lo primero que hizo, por supuesto fue ir a ver a Naoki. ¿Lo segundo? Invitar a los cinco a su casa para una pijamada. El principio fue un poco incómodo, tenía que admitirlo. Boku se aferraba a su manga como si fuera un desconocido demasiado tímido como para conversar con los demás. Pero entonces Naoki le llamó “espárrago”. Y luego Lyel empezó a reír tanto que la Coca-Cola se le salió por la nariz. Y de pronto todo había vuelto a ser lo mismo.   
Actualmente Genki vivía con Naoki en una casa del centro. Juraban que solo eran “compañeros de piso”, pero Kage lo dudaba. Lyel se había acoplado a una casa a las afueras, interrumpiendo las vidas de Gayass y Kenny. Y Boku empezó a vivir con su primo mayor, Shin. Solo quedaba él. Kage vivía en una casita bastante linda cerca del bosque. Vivía solo, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Era todo lo que podría desear de un hogar, rodeado de naturaleza y con una decoración preciosa.  
Desde que Genki volvió, con él trajo de regreso el grupo de “Kids de Ocsity”. Pero ya no eran niños. Eran adultos con trabajos y vidas aparte de tonterías como ir a buscar Yokais, o hacer travesuras con magia. Aún así, era común ir a su casa a hacer cosas quizás aún más estúpidas que las que hacían en su niñez. Como aquella vez que casi quemaron la cocina. Pero eso es una historia para otra ocasión.  
El caso es que ahora su relación con Boku tampoco era la misma que cuando eran niños, ni como cuando eran unos adolescentes pringaos intentando huir de dos perturbados que se hacían llamar sus amigos. Su relación en algún momento se había vuelto… ¿Intima? Empezó de repente y sin esperarlo. Una vez que Boku se apuntó a salir con él de fiesta, le llevó a su casa medio borracho. Lo suficiente para encontrar todo gracioso, pero no bastante como para olvidar nada al día siguiente. Fue cuando lo dejó en la puerta que el albino posó sus pálidas manos frías como el hielo sobre su nuca y cerró la distancia entre sus labios. Su primer beso. No duró más que un segundo, porque Haiboku inmediatamente se apartó como si su boca se hubiera chocado con un hierro ardiendo. Su expresión horrorizada asustó al propio Kage, que se llevó dos dedos a los labios.   
Después de ese “incidente” no se hablaron en un par de días, pero pronto todo volvió a ser lo mismo. ¿Lo mismo…? Bueno… De vez en cuando, de pronto a Boku le daba por robarle un beso o algo así. Ninguno de los dos decía nada al respecto, simplemente pasaba. Y como Kage no se negaba precisamente, no había señal de que fuera a parar pronto.   
Si Kage tuviera que definir ahora mismo su relación diría que siguen siendo mejores amigos. Porque Boku nunca le había dado a entender que quisiera algo más. Uh. Amigos que se dan besos a veces.   
Desde que eran unos enanos, Kage había estado absolutamente enamorado de Boku. Y sinceramente, no quería estropear esto que tenían ahora mismo con preguntas como “¿Qué somos?”. Si había aprendido algo, es que Boku cuando se trataba de temas sociales era increíblemente… Incómodo. Lo que tenían ahora mismo era suficiente para él. Y si Boku algún día se cansaba… O encontraba a alguien mejor… Al menos estaría feliz de que hubieran pasado un tiempo siendo un poco más que simples amigos.  
  
Después de darle un par de vueltas le devolvió la llamada al albino. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, cerrando los ojos. Esperaba gritos o reproches por no haberle cogido la llamada, sin embargo al otro lado oyó la voz de Boku risueña.   
\- **¡Hasta que por fin das señales de vida!** **  
**- **Lo siento… Estaba dormido.** -Kage sonrió para sí mismo, al imaginar la expresión divertida en la cara de su amigo.   
\- **Ya, ya. Perdiendo el tiempo. Es igual, escucha. Quiero hacer un duelo de magia.** **  
**- **¿Ahora mismo?** **  
**- **Cuando te pongas pantalones.** **  
**Yasai soltó un bufido.  
\- **Duermo con pantalones.** **  
**- **Si tú lo dices…** **  
**- **¡No asumas cosas raras!** **  
**- **VENGA, KAGE. DUELO DE MAGIA.** **  
**Tuvo que apartarse el teléfono de la oreja para evitar quedarse sordo. Aún así, soltó una risita.  
\- **Dame cinco minutos.** **  
**- **No me dejes esperando.** **  
**_Click_ .   
Por fin se puso en pie, gruñendo un poco por lo incómodo que estaba tras haber dormido en ese sofá barato. O igual se estaba haciendo viejo...  
Un duelo de magia, ¿eh? 

Cuando llegó a la zona de duelos de Idina, vio en medio a un chico bajito de pelo plateado. Tenía en las manos un gorro, y parecía molesto. Cuando eras adulto y querías visitar Idina no te obligaban a usar el hechizo de anonimato, pero sí que te asignaban un conjunto de ropa específica que no podías cambiar. Para Kage eran unos pendientes de luna y sol y una camisa con textura galáctica. Para Boku… Un gorro de Papá Noel rosa. Siempre se andaba quejando de su “mierda de uniforme” y le rogaba al nuevo director que le dejara elegir su vestuario. Pero las normas eran las normas…  
Viendo al chico ahí parado con el ceño fruncido y morritos… Era tan gracioso que le daban ganas de seguir medio escondido y observarlo un rato más. Pero seguro que Boku se enfadaba y le dejaba de hablar o algo así.   
\- **Buenas.** -Saludó, llamando la atención de sus ojos oscuros.   
\- **Llegas tarde.** **  
**- **Solo ha sido un cuarto de hora.**   
\- **Dijiste cinco minutos** . -Su expresión era digna de un bully de primaria. Era una de esas cosas que por mucho tiempo que pasara nunca cambiaría. - **Venga, ¿estás listo?**   
\- **Que prisas…** -Kage sacó su varita. - **¿Empezamos a la de tres o...?** **  
**- **¡TRES!**   
Un hechizo pasó a toda velocidad a su lado, consiguiendo esquivarlo por míseros segundos.   
\- **BOKU, ¿DE QUÉ VAS?**   
\- **¡Hahahaha!  
** \- **¡Prepárate!**   
Y con un movimiento de varita, un hechizo le dio directamente en el pecho.   
\- **¡Ouch! ¡Oye…!**   
No tuvieron que decir nada más. En cuestión de segundos la zona de duelos se llenó de chispas de todos los colores. Algunos hechizos eran esquivados y otros les daban de pleno. El único sonido que inundaba todo el lugar era el de los chispazos impactando y los jadeos de ambos chicos al intentar esquivar y concentrarse.   
De pronto, un destello oscuro envolvió toda la visión de Kage y lo próximo que supo es que estaba bocabajo suspendido en el aire. Su varita en el suelo. Boku parecía satisfecho, y se acercó un poco.   
\- **Creo que he ganado.** -Susurró y con eso, se dio de boca contra el suelo. Por suerte no estaba _demasiado_ alto.   
\- **Ouch… Ouch…** -Se quejó Kage, colocando una mano sobre las losas de piedra. Cuando levantó el rostro, encontró la mano extendida de Haiboku. La tomó con una sonrisita. - **Has mejorado mucho.** **  
**- **Oh, no intentes pelotearme.** -Aunque dijo eso, el albino apartó la mirada con algo de vergüenza. - **Ganarte a ti no es un logro espectacular de todos modos.**   
\- **Oye, tú…** -Kage levantó una ceja, ganándose otra risa de su amigo.   
Cuando volvieron a mirarse el uno al otro, Boku frunció la nariz con disgusto. Kage parpadeó un par de veces, confuso.   
\- **Te sangra la nariz.**   
\- **¿Oh?** -Se pasó el dedo índice sobre la zona dolorida. - **Eso parece.** **  
**El albino abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero se contuvo. Kage juraría que iba a disculparse, pero no lo hizo. Boku nunca se disculpaba con palabras. Como respuesta Yasai soltó una risita despreocupada.  
\- **Pero no te preocupes, no es nada que no pued-** **  
**No pudo terminar su frase para tranquilizarlo, porque Boku le agarró de las solapas de su chaqueta y tiró hacia abajo hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Tardó un poco en responder por la sorpresa, pero en seguida colocó ambas manos sobre la cadera de su… ¿amigo? con algo de nerviosismo. Boku deslizó sus manos frías, siempre estaban heladas, hasta detrás del cuello de Kage. Empezó a mover la boca de forma agresiva, como si hubiera estado esperando ansioso por este momento, tanto que Kage juraría que iba a hacerle sangrar otra vez. Se separaron solo cuando sintieron que les faltaba el aire, y se quedaron mirando unos momentos. Los ojos negros de Boku eran tan profundos que a veces sentía que podía perderse en ellos, como si cayera a un abismo infinito.  
Tan rápido como le había besado, todo terminó.  
\- **Ha sido divertido.** -Susurró Kinshitsu. Alejó su cuerpo del de Kage, el cual soltó un pequeño quejido por la separación. - **Nos vemos.** **  
**En seguida se giró, levantando una mano en forma de despedida. Por un momento Kage habría jurado que las mejillas del chico se habían teñido de rosa.  
\- **Ah… ¡B-Boku!** -Como si hubiera recitado un conjuro el aludido paró sus pasos en seco. - **Um… Um…**   
Y se había quedado sin palabras. Típico. Boku se volvió un poco, mirándolo de reojo.   
\- **A las diez.** **  
**- **¿Eh?** **  
**- **Vamos a cenar a algún sitio a las diez. Tú invitas.** **  
**- **Eh… ¡Ah! ¡V-Vale!** **  
**Una risita escapó los labios del más bajito, y volvió a emprender su marcha.  
\- **Hasta luego, Kage.** **  
**- **¡H-Hasta luego!**   
Una cena… De amigos, ¿verdad? Si esto era amistad, Kage no podía esperar a tener muchas muchas más quedadas con su mejor amigo Haiboku. **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Era demasiado doloroso mantener los ojos abiertos, pero aún así sabía que si los cerraba acabaría por perder la consciencia del todo. Intentaba por todos los medios centrarse en algo para no desmayarse, pero era difícil cuando lo único que podía ver era asfalto.   
De pronto, el sonido de unos pasos arrastrando los pies lentamente. ¿Venían a acabar con él…? Tal vez si permanecía completamente inmóvil pensarían que ya estaba muerto. Pero si no hacía nada… Este perfectamente podía ser su fin. Apretó los dientes, y con toda su fuerza de voluntad consiguió levantar un poco la cabeza del suelo. Se había formado un pequeño charco pegajoso con sangre en el suelo. Su corazón dio un vuelco. No eran las matonas de antes, gracias a dios, pero se encontró con algo mucho peor. Unos ojos negros que parecían que iban a salir de sus órbitas en cualquier momento. Un par de manos pálidas, que cubrían los labios de un rostro blanco como el papel por el horror. Kage tragó saliva. O quizás era más sangre.   
\- **Ha… Haha…** -Su voz sonaba rasposa. Cuando por fin consiguió hablar hubo un pequeño tono agudo que casi hace que se quebrase del todo. - **Por favor… No me… Mires así.** **  
**El dueño de los ojos oscuros como la noche se puso de rodillas e inmediatamente lo agarró por la nuca, obligándolo a permanecer consciente un poco más.  
\- **¿Por qué…?** -Nunca había oído la voz de Boku tan angustiada. Examinó un poco su rostro. Tenía un ojo morado y algunas heridas superficiales, pero estaba claro que era él el que se había llevado la peor parte. Se sintió aliviado. - **Habla. No dejes de hablar. Por favor.**   
\- **Uh… Vale…** -Murmuró, haciendo todo lo posible por obedecer sus órdenes. Aunque Boku no lo estaba escuchando del todo. Había sacado el teléfono y estaba marcando a un número a toda prisa. - **¿Por qué…? Bueno no… No sé qué responder a eso… Haha…** **  
**- **Eres imbécil.** -Declaró secamente. - **¿Sí? Sí, a mi amigo le han dado una paliza. Está lleno de sangre, no se qué hacer… Sí. Sí, está en el suelo.**   
La voz del albino sonaba desesperada. Era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en su cara. Quería hacer que desapareciera. Que volviera a sonreír de forma maliciosa, como cuando iba a hacerle una broma. A pesar de que su brazo se sentía como si se hubiera roto en mil pedazos consiguió extenderlo lentamente hasta que sus dedos rozaron la mejilla fría y blanca de Boku. Sintió una lágrima deslizarse sobre sus dedos, y rápidamente una mano atrapar la suya propia contra la piel del chico.   
\- **Sí. La calle… La calle…** -Miró desesperadamente a su alrededor. - **¡Ah! Estamos en la calle…**   
Kage cerró lentamente los ojos. La voz ansiosa y esos ojos negros que no se despegaban de los suyos fueron desapareciendo lentamente, pero el agarre de su nuca se hizo aún más fuerte. Hasta que todo se volvió oscuro.

…

…

…

…

- **¡OUCH, OUCH! ¡BOKU, ESO DUELE!** **  
**- **¿Oh~? ¿Esto duele? Lo siento, Señor Nada-Me-Da-Miedo.**   
Ya habían pasado quince días desde el “incidente” y por fin le habían dado el alta del hospital a Kage. Podía volver a casa siempre que permaneciera en reposo y cambiándose las vendas dos veces al día. Por mucho que le alegrara por fin regresar a su dulce hogar… Había algo que le andaba fastidiando un poco…   
\- **Eh, Kage. Tus abejas dan miedo. Creo que han escapado algunas.** **  
**- **¿E-EH?**   
Y ese algo era Boku.   
Desde que salió del hospital… Bueno, incluso desde que entró, el albino se negaba a separarse de su lado. Al principio se sentía halagado… Incluso había tenido un pensamiento un poco egoísta; le gustaba la idea de que Boku no pudiera separarse de él. Pero cuando pasas dos semanas con ese pequeño proyecto de demonio era inevitable que las cosas empezaran a torcerse. Sobretodo cuando no dejaba de intentar hacerle la vida imposible a propósito. Boku estaba enfadado. Y nada bueno podía salir de un Boku enfadado.   
\- **Kage. Voy a hacer la cena.** **  
**- **Oh. Está bien.** -El moreno se levantó con ayuda de un par de muletas, dispuesto a ayudarle pero la mirada del Kinshitsu lo sentó de inmediato. Parecía a punto de tirarle una sartén.   
\- **Ni se te ocurra.** -Soltó, por si no le había quedado claro.   
\- **Eh… Recuerda… Vegano.** **  
**- **¿Me estás llamando tonto?** **  
**- **No, es solo… Ayer hiciste hamburguesas y…** **  
**- **¿Me estás llamando inútil?** **  
**- **¡N-No!** **  
**- **¡Hmph!** **  
**Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Kage. ¿Cuánto pensaba permanecer así…? Y no es como si el resto del tiempo fuera mejor… Cuando Boku no estaba enfadado o cuando pensaba que Kage no lo veía siempre tenía esa… Expresión.  
Lo miraba como si fuera un animal pateado. Sus ojos negros se encogían y brillaban como una noche llena de estrellas. Era irritante. No quería ver a Boku con ese tipo de expresión. No quería que lo mirase con pena.   
\- **Listo.**   
Antes de poder torturarse aún más, el albino le plantó un plato delante. Kage lo inspeccionó durante unos momentos. Una ensalada. Bueno. Al menos era algo comestible. Boku levantó una ceja, y por un segundo una sonrisilla pícara adornó su rostro. El moreno sintió su corazón revolverse.   
\- **¿Qué pasa? ¿Esperas que salte un ratón del plato?** **  
**- **No… Tiene buena pinta. Gracias.** **  
**Boku parpadeó un par de veces y la sonrisa desapareció. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Esa cara. Era como si le tiraran un pellizco en el pecho.  
Ayudándose del brazo que no tenía escayolado agarró el plato y empezó a comer con la mirada fija en la televisión. No sabía que había puesto. Tampoco es que le importase demasiado. Solo quería dejar de ver esa expresión tan triste en su rostro. No ayudó, porque pasados cinco minutos Boku despegó los labios.   
\- **Nunca respondiste.**   
\- **¿Eh…?**   
\- **¿Por qué lo hiciste?** **  
**Sentía la mirada infinita de Boku en su rostro, y como si fuera un imán atrajo sus propios ojos marrones.  
\- **Bueno…** -Dudó un momento. Era la primera vez que hablaban de lo que pasó. Tragó saliva intentando medir sus palabras. - **Cuando te pegaron no sabía qué hacer. Y no quería que te pasara nada, así que… Simplemente… Lo hice. Agarré a una de ellas y salí corriendo. No sabía si el resto me seguiría, pero… Supongo que funcionó.**   
Boku permaneció en silencio lo que parecieron siglos. Su rostro sombrío le dejó claro que no fue una respuesta acertada.   
\- **No sabías que hacer, así que te metiste en una pelea que no tenía nada que ver contigo.** **  
**- **¡Por supuesto que tenía que ver conmigo!** **  
**- **¡Si me estaban pegando debiste irte y punto!** **  
**- **Como si pudiera hacer eso.** **  
**- **¡Agh, Kage eres tan…! ¡Imbécil!** -Se puso en pie, con un quejido sonoro. Su cara estaba tan roja que parecía que iba a estallar. - **¿Sabes lo que habría podido pasar?** **  
**- **Podrías haberte hecho daño.** -Masculló, frunciendo el ceño.   
\- **GILIPOLLAS DE MIERDA, PODRÍAS HABER MUERTO.** -Las lágrimas que luchaban por permanecer en los ojos de Boku por fin acabaron derramándose por sus mejillas. Su voz empezó a entrecortase. - **PENSABA… Pensaba que habías muert…**   
El albino rápidamente se cubrió la cara con vergüenza, pero era difícil intentar disimular los fuertes sollozos que escapaban sus labios temblorosos. Kage se puso de pie de inmediato, preocupado. Agarró las muñecas del pequeño chico que empezaba a dar pequeños espasmos por el llanto.   
\- **Boku… Lo siento mucho. Por favor no llores…** -Susurró, intentando que se apartara las manos de la cara. - **Estoy aquí.**   
Gracias a esa última frase, por fin aceptó el contacto del moreno y se lanzó inmediatamente hacia él, enterrando el rostro sobre su pecho. Kage cerró un ojo, dolorido por la presión repentina en sus costillas dañadas, pero consiguió hacer que ningún quejido escapara sus labios. Pasó la mano no escayolada sobre el pelo suave de Boku, mientras que la otra acariciaba sus hombros.   
Permanecieron un rato así. Abrazados mientras Boku lloraba, con el rostro oculto en una vieja camiseta que compró hace años en un mercadillo. En algún momento volvieron a sentarse en el sofá, hasta que por fin se calmó pasado un tiempo. Aún así no se separó. Empezó a hacer circulitos con el dedo en la camiseta del moreno con la mejilla aún pegada a él, como si esa fuera la excusa perfecta para no levantarse de encima. Kage siguió acariciándole el pelo mientras le aseguraba que estaba a su lado y no iba a irse a ninguna parte. Y tan rápido como se había roto, Boku decidió que ya estaba bien y se apartó de inmediato.   
\- **No vuelvas a hacer eso.** -Murmuró recogiendo el plato de la cena de Kage.   
\- **¿Eh? ¿Acariciarte?** **  
**- **¿Te estás riendo de mi?** -Tras ver la genuina confusión en la cara del moreno suspiró. - **Lo de… Salvarme y eso.** **  
**- **Ah.** -Dudó un momento, mirando a la nada. Finalmente respondió. - **Lo siento, no puedo prometerlo.**   
\- **¿ES QUE NO HAS APRENDIDO NADA?** **  
**- **He aprendido algo.** -Kage volvió a ponerse en pie con ayuda de las muletas, y Boku se intimidó un poco cuando se le acercó demasiado al rostro. Un par de dedos morenos se deslizaron por su mejilla, hasta rodear su ojo. Ya no estaba morado, pero tenía un feo color amarillento. - **Y a la próxima me aseguraré que no tengas esto.** **  
**- **Eres imbécil.** -Escupió como veneno, frunciendo el ceño. Sin embargo, su expresión se relajó rápidamente al ver como el moreno hacía un pucherito. - **Pero… Gracias…** **  
**Su agradecimiento fue casi inaudible, pero Kage lo recibió directamente hacia su corazón. Una enorme sonrisa adornó su rostro, y por fin… Sentía como si un peso hubiera desaparecido de su espalda.  
\- **No hay de qué.** **  
**- **Tampoco es como si quede alguna después de que Shin…**   
\- **¿Eh?** **  
**- **No, nada.** -Boku dejó el plato sobre el fregadero. - **Pero… Aún sigo enfadado, ¿sabes?**   
Su voz no sonaba realmente molesta. Tenía ese tono juguetón que siempre usaba cuando iba a pedir algo. Kage suspiró.   
\- **¿Y hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte, Boku?** -Soltó, como un hechizo que había repetido millones de veces.   
La sonrisa en el rostro del albino se ensanchó. Volvió a acercarse a Kage, hasta que pudo sentir su respiración chocar sobre su propio rostro. El moreno se sonrojó un poco por la cercanía repentina. Aún más, cuando sintió una mano fría reptar por su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente. Pasaron unos segundos y el pulgar de Boku deambuló lentamente hasta chocar con los labios semiabiertos del chico.   
\- **Se me ocurre algo.** -Ronroneó, acercándose a su oído.

  
Kage no tenía ni idea de lo que se le venía encima.


	3. Chapter 3

La habitación de Kage estaba totalmente a oscuras, con excepción de un par de rayos de sol que se colaban por la persiana entreabierta. Ya era de día, eh… No sabía en qué momento se había quedado dormido después de estar toda la noche en vela ocupado en asuntos mucho más interesantes que descansar. Abrió los ojos un momento, y los volvió a cerrar rápidamente como así pudiera capturar para siempre la imagen que tenía en frente. El rostro de porcelana de Boku, normalmente ocupado por una expresión de disgusto total, ahora mismo estaba totalmente relajado, con los ojos cerrados ocultos por sus largas pestañas claras. Su pecho subía y bajaba en un ritmo calmado, su suave respiración escapando sus blancos labios entreabiertos que parecían pedirle a gritos que los besara. Si existía el paraíso, definitivamente era esto.    
Con cautela, como si el más mínimo movimiento pudiera despertar al ángel que tenía al lado, acercó la mano hacia su cabello claro y empezó a acariciarlo suavemente. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros por lo que cuando se dignó a volver a abrir los ojos pudo examinar cada detalle de la cara de su amante. A Kage se le escapó una sonrisilla boba. Y como si Boku tuviera un radar para detectar esas estúpidas expresiones que hacía, de pronto sus pestañas se abrieron cuales alas de mariposa, parpadeos fugaces que dejaban entrever unos confusos ojos oscuros como el abismo. Contrastaba demasiado con su apariencia angelical, porque esos ojos reflejaban el mismísimo infierno. Pero si Boku era el infierno a Kage no le importaría cometer el pecado que fuera.   
Sus ojos, magnéticos para los de Kage, examinaron en un instante la habitación por completo. Miró hacia todas partes intentando identificar dónde estaba, hasta que por fin pararon en la mirada marrón que lo llevaba observando un rato. En seguida su confusión se vio reemplazada por un gesto tierno. No dijo absolutamente nada, simplemente se acercó lo suficiente como para eliminar la distancia entre sus labios. La mano de Kage se desplazó suavemente hacia su nuca.   
El beso no duró más que unos segundos. Boku se separó tan rápido que no pudo disfrutarlo del todo, pero lo compensó acurrucándose sobre su pecho y abrazándose a él como un koala. Kage pensó que se derritiría ahí en ese momento.   
\-  **Buenos días…** -La voz mañanera del albino era grave y seca. Poder oír las primeras palabras que pronunciaba Boku al despertar era un privilegio que disponía desde hace ya un tiempo.    
No respondió de inmediato, simplemente siguió acariciándole el suave cabello de su nuca. A Boku pareció no gustarle que le ignorase, porque en seguida separó su mejilla del moreno y volvió a mirarle a los ojos en espera de que le devolviera el saludo.   
\-  **Buenos días.** -Asintió por fin con una sonrisilla. - **¿Lo pasaste bien anoche?**   
Satisfecho, el Kinshitsu volvió a su posición sobre el pecho de Kage.   
- **Sí…** -Susurró de forma inaudible, enterrándose un poco más sobre las mantas para que el idiota de Kage no pudiera ver su sonrojo.   
\-  **¿Mh? No te he oído.** **  
** - **No he dicho nada, espárrago tonto.** -Y volvió en sí rápidamente separándose y dándole con una almohada en la cara a Kage.   
El moreno ahogó un grito sobre la almohada y a Boku se le escapó una suave carcajada. Cuando por fin consiguió apartarlo le dedicó una mirada severa, pero no es como si pudiera enfadarse con él. No ahora. No así. La risilla se le contagió, y volvió a recostarse para admirarlo mejor.    
\-  **¿Qué hora es?** -Preguntó el albino, sentándose y dejando ver un poco más de su cuerpo. Kage cerró los ojos otra vez.   
\-  **Las doce.**   
\-  **Ah, mierda. Tan tarde.** -Se rascó un poco la cabeza y suspiró recostandose con los brazos extendidos. - **Shin se va a enfadar.**   
- **Lo siento…** -Una disculpa un poco vacía, porque la hizo con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro. Lo cierto es que no cambiaría ni un segundo con Boku por mucho que le pagasen.   
\-  **Como sea… ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?** -Preguntó, girándose y colocando las manos debajo de la almohada.   
\-  **Hmm… Supongo que cuidar del jardín… Y tengo que buscar guarderías para Mao.** **  
** - **Oh.** -Boku se quedó un segundo en silencio, como si estuviera pensando en algo. - **¿Necesitas ayuda?** **  
** \-  **Sería genial si me ayudaras, la verdad.** **  
** \-  **Hecho.** -Una sincera sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. Una de esas que solo le dedicaba a él. Y Kage se la devolvió.

Haiboku se levantó y empezó a vestirse. Kage lo imitó, girándose al otro lado de la cama. Da igual lo que hubieran hecho la noche anterior, mirarlo así seguía siendo demasiado vergonzoso. Podía oír la ropa deslizarse sobre el cuerpo del albino y sólo de pensarlo su rostro empezaba a ponerse rojo.    
- **Ah, que molesto. Esto está sucio. Eh, idiota. Te pillo una camiseta.**   
\-  **¿No te quedará grande?** **  
** \-  **Es igual solo es para ir un momento a casa.** -Abrió el armario. - **En serio… Debería traerme algo de ropa para cuando me quedo a dormir aquí.** **  
** \-  **¿Y porque no vienes a vivir conmigo?**   
Y de pronto silencio. Kage no se giró, pero se tapó la boca con la mano inmediatamente. En cuanto las palabras escaparon de su boca sabía que la había cagado. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Proponer algo así… De pronto y sin venir a cuento. Seguro que Boku ahora se sentía incómodo. Seguro que iba a irse y a no hablarle en días. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido?   
Tras pasar lo que parecieron siglos, de pronto el silencio se vio roto por el llanto de Mao. Se había despertado también. Kage aprovechó para levantarse rápidamente, con una risita. Intentó salvar la situación.   
\-  **¡Hahaha! ¿T-Te imaginas? D-Dame un segundo, Mao está…** -Empezó a dar esas zancadas torpes que daba siempre que estaba nervioso, y en una de esas Boku aprovechó para agarrarle la mano.   
No era un agarre fuerte como cuando quería marcharse de un sitio, ni uno agresivo como cuando claramente quería que le prestara atención. Era suave. Se atrevió a mirar al albino lentamente para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros que lo traían loco.   
\-  **¿Lo dices en serio?** **  
** \-  **¿Eh?** **  
** - **Lo de venirme a vivir.** **  
** \-  **Uh… Quiero decir si tú quieres… O sea… No es… Quiero decir…** **  
** \-  **¡Aaa-aaah! ¡Si que te ha costado!** -Bufó, girándose dramáticamente. Kage parpadeó un par de veces confuso, hasta que Boku por fin le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisilla traviesa. - **Pero por fin me lo has pedido, espárrago bobo. A la tercera noche va la vencida, supongo.** **  
** - **¿Eh…? ¿EH? ¿ESPERABAS QUE TE LO PIDIERA?** **  
** \-  **¿Por qué cojones iba a limpiar tu casa de mierda si no?** **  
** \-  **¡PENSÉ QUE ESTABAS SIENDO AMABLE!** **  
** \-  **No soy amable, Kage~** -Canturreó, acercándose a la cama de Mao y cogiéndolo en brazos, al fin calmando su llanto. Entonces se acercó al rostro del moreno con una sonrisa. Levantó un dedo y lo posó sobre los labios del moreno. Se acercó para que solo él pudiera oír su susurro grave. - **Todo lo que hago tiene un motivo oculto. No te olvides de eso solo porque nos acostamos juntos, ¿entiendes?**   
Y dicho esto salió de la habitación.    
\-  **… ¿HUH?**   
Siendo perseguido por un confuso, y un poco agitado Kage. 

En definitiva… Alguien iba a tener que hacer la mudanza. Y Boku ayer le había limpiado la casa.


End file.
